


Scars

by entanglednow



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-18
Updated: 2008-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow





	Scars

Captain Hammer isn't as perfect as he'd like people to think. There's a scar on his hip from...something. A mystery, and Dr. Horrible finds it curious among all the near-impervious flesh. He can't stop running his fingers over it, secrets under the skin.

Captain Hammer smacks his hand without opening his eyes.

"Stop it, that tickles." He glares up at him a second after he's voiced the admission as if annoyed that he's revealed some small weakness.

"How did you get that?"

Captain Hammer is more real under his clothes, smooth and tanned and interesting, though he's still an arrogant, narcissistic asshole who couldn't find his way out of an empty room without help.

"Doing something ludicrously brave and risky," Captain Hammer says tartly.

He's lying, Captain Hammer is an _astonishingly_ bad liar. Dr. Horrible touches it again until Hammer's thigh twitches. Dr. Horrible finds that reaction _fascinating_.

There's a hand in his hair then, all heavy warm fingers, pushing and twisting, and he makes a noise in his throat, a noise which fades to air when Hammer pushes his head back. Just far enough that his next breath cracks out of him, and then Hammer's fingers relax, tip his head forward, a gracelessly unsubtle suggestion as to what he should be doing, rather than using his fingers to irritate Hammer's impervious skin.

Dr. Horrible thinks about protesting, about pulling against the movement. Though that will probably only get him a stinging scalp and bruises in interesting places. Captain Hammer is a big fan of bruises in interesting places.

So Dr. Horrible folds under the movement, low enough for his breath to skid against Captain Hammer's cock. He twitches under the sensation then shifts on the bed, in a way that's restless and needy. The hand pushes impatiently, and Captain Hammer knows the difference between _insistent_ and _painful_.

His hips slide through Dr. Horrible's hands trustingly enough though, and he can feel bones under his thumbs, though it's unlikely he could ever get to them. Dr. Horrible tips his head, bends low enough to taste. A push from the hand in his hair encourages him deeper, turns the wet drift of tongue into a push that he has to open his mouth around.

Captain Hammer's cock is heavy on his tongue, always so heavy. And it's there in the way he pushes _in_ , the way he demands with short pointed twists of his hips. Like Dr. Horrible doesn't know what he wants already, doesn't know what he _always_ wants. Because he's smart and he _remembers_.

Captain Hammer likes teeth, and when Dr. Horrible concedes to that wordless demand the hand releases his hair and fans across the back of his head. Not pushing, just holding, though it will push later, Captain Hammer can never not be in charge for long.

  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574238) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
